Beseech
by Kareta Bara
Summary: When Kanda Yuu had an argument with Allen Walker that, for them, was a little too much, he ended up separating from the group only to find his own path. What will Kanda do when a certain butler takes him into a giant mansion? - YAOI. Kanda Yuu (neko) x Sebastian M. - Rated T for now


**YAOI. Pairing: Sebastian M. X Kanda Yuu don't like it don't read, I guess XD so um. this is my very first time writing a crossover o_o or anything about kuroshitsuji..**

**NOTE: I'm going to work on alot of different stories Ch. 1's, and see which one turns out the best idea I can continue with. That does not mean if I continue with another story, this one will never get completed.**

* * *

The sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the Phantomhive estate's garden, alerting everyone its morning. A warm, humid breeze blew through the air, warm enough to make people sweat. The weather had been pretty unpredictable the last three weeks of this April, rumors said 'god' was angry.

Because the curtains got opened by Sebastian, the sun was shining brightly into the two big windows of Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian placed the 'outfit of the day' on the wooden bedside cabinet.

The strong, sweet aroma of Rosemary Cotton tea hung around the air as Sebastian pushed the food cart closer to Ciel's King sized bed. Ciel was sleeping soundly under the wrinkled duvet cover, curled up like a fetus in his oversized white nightshirt. The decorative shams were on the ground, as well as the toss cushions. He slept on one of the two fluffy euro shams instead of his own pillow,

Sebastian let out a sigh when he saw the messy sight, it'd only give him more cleaning duties. In other words: more trouble.

"Seriously.. Bocchan..", Sebastian muttered as he pulled on the sheets to wake him up. It worked.

The young master slowly opened his eyes, only to stare right into the ~slightly irritated~ butler's face.

"Se.. Sebastian?!", The boy opened his eyes as wide as he could. He became annoyed. "What the hell are you doing?! I never gave you permission to walk around or get into my personal space as you please! Why did you wake me up on a Sunday?"

"Oya, are we a little resentful today?", Sebastian decided to ignore Ciel's scolding and moved himself next to the food cart. He poured the Rosemary Cotton tea in a beautifully decorated porcelain teacup, matching the lavish gold saucer.

"Today I prepared Rosemary Cotton tea from Sweden, soft, French bread filled with molten cheese and a fresh, spicy ham salad. Of course, I have also prepared a slice of cake with high quality ingredients from France. To give the salad a little more taste, I added a-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard enough. Sebastian, I order you. Throw everything away except the tea and the cake." Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Sebastian access to change him into his clothes.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Bocchan.. I am afraid I cannot follow that order. You'll have to eat everything, to grow healthy." He unbuttoned Ciel's nightshirt. "Did you forget? Today on your schedule, Madame Red will pay you a visit in two hours. After that, you have to sign some papers."

"Th. You good-for-nothing. Just tell Madame Red I'm not feeling well and entertain her a bit, I'm not really in the mood for anything", Ciel commented while he let Sebastian equip his dark green blazer.

"Is that alright, Bocchan?", Sebastian asked with a blank face. He gently equipped the white socks which reached Ciel's knees.

"Do you want me to repeat it twice? Are you deaf or something?"

Sebastian got up with a smirk after he had put Ciel's shoes on his feet. He bowed formally.

"As you wish, young master."

* * *

A cat, rabbit and mouse were running through the town. Today it was extra crowded, there was a huge ceremony going on. The townspeople were very religious, they believed that God was angry by causing a gigantic climate shift, so unpredictable, it could snow, hail, rain, or anything else, any minute.

"We believe! God, have mercy on our souls! We should call and seek the help of the three Legendary Beasts!" A priest yelled.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"They shall bring peace! The three Legendary Beasts, immortal demon rulers of the west, east and southern part of Hell, shall be called out forth; giving God the opportunity to make them mortal, kill them, as an offer!" An other priest yelled.

"YEAH! YEAH! DOWN WITH THOSE BEASTS!"

"GIVE US SOME PEAAACE! ALL MIGHTY GOD!"

"My childrennn! Give me back my chiiildreen!"

The noise of the town became faint when the cat, rabbit and mouse reached a forest. They took a break near a tree.

_"Like, seriously! THAT PERSON ALMOST STEPPED ON ME! He didn't even see me!"_, the mouse complained. The mouse had pure, white fur with a black tail and a pentacle on his back.

_"Of course. That's because you're damn small!"_, the cat snarled at him. The cat wrapped his two tails around his body, to rub his cobalt fur which seemed to itch.

_"S..stop.. with the insults please! Need-to-get.. some.. AIR!"_, the rabbit said as he panted. He had fur as red as crimson flames, green eyes; many other animals mistook him for a tomato.

_"It's not like YOU are that much bigger either. You think I can't kick your ass, Kanda?"_

_"I'd like to see you try, damn midget."_

As the electric sparks were moving from one another, the rabbit looked around if they were in a safe spot.

_"Guys.. I'm hungry.. stop the fighting Allen, Kanda! For now, why can't we look for a place to stay? I mean, no one will see us since we three are small, and no one can understand us."_

_"Shut up, Lavi. When aren't you?"_, Kanda hissed at him.

_"Will you PLEASE stop being so childish Kanda?!"_, Allen commented.

_"Hmph. You've got some guts there. I'll tear you into shreds with my tails."_

_"Why are you two always fighting.. "_

Allen snapped. _"You know what Kanda?! I AM SO DONE BEING STUCK HERE WITH YOU, I hate having to breathe the same air as you! You bloody arse! GO SUCK ON A FISH!"_

Kanda, taken aback by Allen's words, closed his eyes and snarled. He was clearly hurt, but didn't show it. _"For fuck sake. I'll just go my own way! I'd be damned if I got stuck here longer than needed with you."_

_"No.. Kanda! Allen didn't mean that! NO! Stop!"_, Lavi yelled at Kanda, that already sprinted away.

_"Serves that bastard right!"_, Allen proudly stated. But, somewhere he felt a little bit guilty. The three have roamed around the world for thousands of years. Despite all the fighting, Kanda was still his dearest friend. They cared about eachother, even though Kanda rarely showed it.

_"Allen, why did you do that?! We'll have to go after him, don't you care about him?"_

Allen licked his black tail._ "As if he cares about us! He's acting like a total jerk! I'm done with him and his annoying face!"_

_"Allen..I get what you mean but.. if you won't then I will!"_

The mouse thought a bit about the situation, then jumped to a conclusion. _"Fine.. fine.."_

* * *

_"That damn bastard of a midget mouse. I should just fucking eat him."_

Kanda was frustated, walking around the forest and soon enough reaching the edge of the forest. He was talking to himself, trying to control his anger.

_"Like.. who the hell does he think he is! TO HELL WITH HIM!"_

In the distance, he faced a gigantic mansion. Out of curiosity, he ran towards the mansion for a closer look.

_"I've never seen something like this before. Perhaps I can-"_

"Oh..? Are we a little lost today, mr. cat?", Sebastian got hold of Kanda and inspected him. "Two tails.. I've never seen such a beauty like you before." He played with Kanda.

_"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING RED-EYED ASSHOLE! FUCKING CAT COMPLEX OR WHAT?"_, Kanda became incredibly annoyed. He showed his sharp nails and tried to make scratches on Sebastian's face.

"Those adorable meow's.. oh.. you're a wild one aren't you?", He gently squeezed in one of the paws. "They're so soft.. fluffy.. Ah.." Sebastian felt like as if he was in paradise. Sebastian placed the cat on his head and decided to take him into the mansion. "As long as Bocchan won't find out.. we're fine."

Kanda was still recovering from his irritation, but thought perhaps he could find something to eat inside there. _"Bocchan? So that means.. a young master? He's.. a.. servant? Butler? Whatever."_

Kanda purred. For some reason, Sebastian's hair was incredibly soft. He was really comfortable on his head._ "Anything's better right now than seeing that damn bean sprout's face."_


End file.
